


untill we meet again?

by Screaming_Ferret



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Recovered Memories
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25118662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screaming_Ferret/pseuds/Screaming_Ferret
Summary: вспомни меня в самом конце
Relationships: Max Helyer/Original Character(s)





	untill we meet again?

-1-

  
Городская площадь оживлена как никогда. Люди гомонят на все лады и с нетерпением ждут зрелища, которое вот-вот начнется. Он медленно поднимается по скрипучей лесенке на подмостки и окидывает взглядом народ в поисках кого-то. Выцепить в пестрой толпе нужную фигуру - нелегко, но он справляется. Она единственная, кто не разделяет общего восторга, и лишь крепче прижимает к себе обеими руками потрескавшуюся лютню с порванными струнами. Все, что он может - ободряюще улыбнуться ей, он будет улыбаться до самого конца. Потому что он всегда улыбается. Даже когда мир вокруг начинает рушиться. Глухой стук колен о кривые доски эшафота. Грязная потная рука грубо заставляет наклонить голову вниз, хватая за спутанные волосы. Лезвие топора со свистом рассекает воздух. Ее немой крик перекрывает гул на площади. Он больше не услышит.

  
-2-

  
\- Ты уверен, что не можешь остаться?  
\- У меня есть определенные обязательства.  
\- Опять ты с этими обязательствами! Обязательства, обязательства, обязательства! Перед конторой, перед страной, перед Богом! А я? Передо мной у тебя обязательств нет?!  
\- Милая, ты же понимаешь...  
\- Не смей называть меня милой! Только не за минуту до того, как бросить меня во имя какой-то абстракции!  
\- Ты только что разбила подвеску, что я тебе подарил.  
\- Я сейчас еще что-нибудь разобью. Тяжёлое и об твою голову, там все равно вата вместо мозга! Выметайся отсюда ко всем чертям!  
\- Я напишу тебе.  
\- Я переезжаю сегодня же вечером.  
\- ... Прощай.

-3-

  
\- Босс, нас окружили. - В ответ на сообщение женщина тяжело вздохнула. Этого стоило ожидать. Было глупо не предвидеть и не предотвратить это. Но она поставила все не на ту карту. И проиграла. А теперь время платить по счетам. - Босс, какие будут указания?  
\- Опционально. Можете драться и умереть, можете сдаться и примкнуть к ним, а можете просто уехать из города. - Она улыбнулась и отпила виски из рокса. - А я останусь здесь и встречу гостей.  
\- Босс, вас убьют.  
\- Именно поэтому я в черном. Не так заметна кровь.  
\- Босс...  
\- Отставить. Донеси до остальных предложенные варианты и скажи, что выбор исключительно за ними.  
\- Есть, мэм.  
Дверь не успела закрыться за ее человеком, как приоткрытое окно поднялось до упора, и в комнату скользнул мужчина в строгом дорогом костюме.  
\- Ты как всегда благородна. Это тебя и погубило.  
\- Погубило меня отнюдь не благородство.  
\- И то верно. - Он присел на краешек ее стола, приминая раскиданные бумаги, и закурил. - Что в итоге?  
\- Как это "что"? - Она тоже закурила и взмахнула рукой с роксом виски. - Один из нас умирает, второй прибирает к рукам территорию и получает больше власти в Совете Шести. Который к тому моменту станет Советом Пяти.  
\- Ты забыла о ньюансе, - его рука легко скользнула по ее щеке, приподнимая лицо за подбородок, - это сработает только в одном случае.  
\- Не забыла. Это сработает, только если умру я.  
\- У этой партии были другие варианты исхода?  
\- Нет. Колода крапленая вдоль и поперек. - Она встала из-за стола и обогнула его, приблизившись вплотную к собеседнику. - И больше нельзя держать хорошие карты при себе.  
\- Я бы предпочел, чтобы все было не так.  
\- Я... Не могу сказать того же.  
\- Хмх.  
\- Эй?  
Сигареты дотлевали в пепельнице, мужчина проверял револьвер, а женщина стояла рядом, напевая под нос джазовый мотивчик, ставший популярным во всем штате буквально за последний месяц.  
\- Что такое? - Он закончил заряжать оружие и поднял на нее взгляд, чтобы в глазах напротив увидеть самого себя. Она скривила губы в попытке улыбнуться как ни в чем ни бывало.  
\- Поцелуешь меня на прощание?  
Вместо ответа он притянул ее к себе. Горько. Как от целой пачки сигарет.

Выстрел.


End file.
